Train Journeys
by WritingForFans
Summary: Dan is just some regular guy who nobody knows. Phil is exactly the same. When the two meet on a train journey back to Manchester, their lives are turned upside down. Do you think it will go well? Find out more in Train Journeys..
1. Chapter One: Timetables

**A/N: This story is set where Dan and Phil don't know each other.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Timetables**

Dan made his way down the steps as the scarlet coloured train pulled up. Steam started to fill the large, crowded hall and was making him cough as he walked up. He smiled, stepping onto his carriage before sitting down in a space. But at that exact moment, the train doors shut. _I'm lucky to get on.._ He thought to himself. Dan heard a few shouts and bangs on the door.

"I forgot, please let me on!" The voice squeaked, slamming his fists down onto the door. Dan laughed a little as he took a stride to the door and unlocked it. The boy quickly jumped on, locking the door behind him. "Oh, thank you so much!" He smiled.

The boy had short, dark brown/black hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes that Dan had ever seen. Dan flashed a smile as he stepped back, letting the smaller boy get past. "I'm Dan by the way." Dan told him. The boy turned round and smirked.

"I'm Phil. Phil Lester." He simply said, before walking off again.

* * *

**Dan Howell and Phil Lester in...**

**Train Journeys**

**Chapter One: Timetables **

* * *

"Phil, eh? I like that name." Dan chuckled as they sat down. Phil just nodded at him and carried on looking down at his phone. "I like your phone... Lemongrab.. Cool."

"You watch Adventure Time?" Phil looked up at Dan. Dan nodded and looked out of the window, as he admired the Poppy's, Daises and Tulips that went past them. The trees blew in the howling wind and the grass shuddered. "Dan.. Could I ask you a question?" Phil squeaked.

"Sure." Dan replied, smiling.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Phil asked him.

"Well, I don't really know. I just believe that if you want someone, go ask them.. And if they turn you down, try again.. _Harder_.." He answered.

Phil smiled at him before pulling his fringe to the right. "I can't wait to be back." Phil said. Dan nodded and carried on daydreaming, then placing his headphones in and humming to a tune. Phil's eyes flickered to Dan, noticing that he was biting his soft, plump lip and his chocolate brown eyes shimmered in the daylight.

"Run you clever boy.. And remember.." Phil quoted as the train pulled up. "Next stop, Manchester."

* * *

Phil groggily walked into his apartment. Phil's apartment was small, but also quite disgusting. Dishes piled up in the kitchen, mold was growing in the corners of each room and spiders were crawling everywhere. "I bet Dan has a better place than me." He said as he leaned back on the sofa.

On the other hand, Dan was preparing his usual meal. Dan's apartment was small, with three rooms. The walls were painted white, while the floors were black wood with a balcony view of Manchester. "Phil should move in." Dan said as he sat down with the plate of chicken and fries.

* * *

It's a little bit short I know, **BUT THIS IS MY FIRST ACTUAL YOUTUBER FANFICTION PEOPLE!** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave **NICE** reviews and I will write to you soon!


	2. Chapter Two: Starbucks

**Chapter Two: Starbucks**

It had been over three months since Dan had seen Phil, and Dan was not happy about it. He thought Phil would keep in touch but he didn't. Dan sat there with a bored look on his face, but at the exact moment he stood up, he got a message.

**-;-PHONE-;-**

phil;)x: dan, come to starbucks at 7pm k? x

dancx: ofc i will;) x

**-;-REAL LIFE-;-**

Dan smiled, as he watched the hours go by.

* * *

**Dan Howell and Phil Lester in...**

**Train Journeys**

**Chapter Two: Starbucks**

* * *

Dan made his way down the main road towards town, as he hummed along to one of the songs from the album by Muse. He stepped inside from the freezing cold and smiled and searched for Phil. "Hey, Dan!" He heard a familiar voice squeak, like usual. "Phil!" Dan squealed as he ran up and gave Phil a hug. Dan carefully squeezed Phil's bum. Phil squeaked and blushed.

"Dan, not here!" He moaned into his ear.

Dan laughed as they both sat down. "What would you like Dan?" Phil asked. Dan pointed to the Large Cappuccino picture on the board. "That one." He said in a childish voice. Phil nodded as Dan handed him some money to pay.

* * *

**-;-ROUGHLY 04:00AM-;-**

Dan stepped in the room with Phil drunkly. "That b-bar was sooooooooooo much f-fu-fun!" Dan said, giggling like a girl. Phil tried nodding as they made their way off to the bedroom. He fell onto the bed and lied there. "Y-You're really c-c-cute." Phil told Dan. Dan climbed on top of Phil. Dan's shirt was unbuttoned and Phil's jeans were pulled down.

"I love y-you." Dan said, before grabbing Phil's head and pushing their lips together. Moans were head throughout the kiss, but Phil quickly realized and pushed him away. "DAN!" He screamed.

Dan sat up and then realized. "OH MY GOD, PHIL! I'M SO S-SORRY!" He shouted as Phil made his way out, buttoning up his trousers again.

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys lataaaaarrrrr! Bye Internet;)x


End file.
